1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high current furnace transformers and, more particularly, it pertains to a transformer tank panel neutral connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In high current furnace transformer applications, the magnetic eddy heating, the leakage reactance, and magnetic forces are typically controlled by alternating positive and negative current conductors. The alternating positive and negative scheme requires an external three-phase closure which is large, lossy, expensive, and subject to flashovers due to contamination. When the furnace transformer three phase connection is made internally, very large net currents must be brought through the tank. Consequently, a very high eddy loss and excessive temperatures can result both from high currents passing through and parallel to transformer tank panels.